iRegret Leaving You
by SeddieShipper333
Summary: What happens when Freddie becomes injured while visiting Sam in L.A. and is forced to stay with her and her crazy roommate, Cat until he recovers? Lots of arguing, serious discussions of love, jokes, and awkward encounters. Post #KillerTunaJump (a Sam & Cat episode with lots of Seddie).
1. Tonsil Hockey

**I recommend that you watch the #KillerTunaJump episode of Sam and Cat if you haven't already before reading this fic. It's a great episode with a lot of Seddie moments. But anyways, if you haven't seen it or you forget what happened, I'll provide you with a quick recap of what you need to know:**

**#TUNAJUMP RECAP:**** Sam unintentionally steals one of Cat's (Sam's roommate) friends Jade, so to get back at Sam, Cat uses Sam's phone while she's in the shower to call Freddie and tell him to come to L.A. fast because Sam was injured. The adorably worried Freddie arrives in L.A., Cat flirts with him at a restaurant she knows they'll see Sam at. Sam gets really jealous (HEART EYES!) and mad at both of them and seeks revenge by calling Cat's love interest, Robbie. Sam ends up agreeing to jump over a pool of deadly fish called razorback tuna using her motorcycle because of a whole side plot that's not nearly as exciting as the Seddie drama. Robbie and Freddie (which Robbie refers to as 'Frobbie' lol) end up watching her jump the tuna from a tall lift. Cat traps Sam in a closet and goes to jump the tuna with the motorcycle herself because she is worried about Sam getting hurt but Cat cannot even ride a motorcycle (great logic there Cat) so she ends up crashing it into the lift that Freddie and Robbie are on, causing them both to fall into the dangerous fish pool just as Sam arrives, having escaped from the closet. Sam rescues Freddie (and gropes his butt) then when Cat and Sam visit Robbie and Freddie in the hospital Sam asks Freddie on a date! (SEDDIE FOREVER!)**

**And a few additional notes:**** Freddie and Robbie have a bunch of casts and bandages from the tuna fish and Sam and Cat run a babysitting service.**

**Okay now that we're all on the same page, please enjoy! **

**\- Tonsil Hockey -**

"Sup Benson" Sam announces as she steps into the hospital room holding some slightly mangled flowers.

Freddie mumbles incoherently. "Oh right, I forgot you can't talk." Sam says. Freddie picks his phone up from the bedside table with his unbroken arm and starts typing.

A second later Sam's phone buzzes. It's a text from Freddie. She reads it aloud, "no but I can type."

"I got you some flowers." Sam says a little awkwardly as she holds up the mangled pink bouquet of flowers.

Despite the bottom half of Freddie's face being covered in gauze it was evident he was smiling by the way his eyes lit up.

He quickly typed out another text.

"Aww you got me flowers before I got you any." Sam reads. The text was followed with a winking emoji.

Sam rolls her eyes, "Well you always were more feminine than me… Not to mention I'd slap you if you ever chose to get me flowers over ham."

Sam's phone buzzes again and she reads her next text from Freddie, "Ha. Ha. So, who did you steal them from?"

Sam smirks at how well Freddie knows her. She sets the flowers down on her bedside table and sits on the edge of his hospital bed near his feet with her legs crossed.

"From some guy in the gift shop who was like 'oooh my wife just gave birth to our first baby girrrrl so I'm getting her piiiink floooowers…'" Sam uses her stupid/annoying person's voice and matching face when referring to the man. "Did you know this gift shop doesn't even have chocolate bars?!"

Sam pauses for a moment, "Anyways, why'd they split up you are Robbie? I thought you guys where 'Frobbie'?" Sam says with a laugh.

Freddie groans and rolls his eyes at her.

Sam playfully punches Freddie in the leg and Freddie lets out a gauze muffled scream as she hits his hard cast under the bedsheet. Sam's eyes widen with shock.

"Shit! Sorry, I forgot."

Freddie just sighs which Sam knows means that he forgives her.

Freddie doesn't bother to text his messages to Sam anymore and instead just shows her his phone with the typing. Sam reads it, "I got the nurses to move me to a different room because he is so irritating. Also, don't call us Frobbie."

Sam chuckles, "Nah… I think I'm gonna have to start adding Frobbie to my list of nicknames for you."

Freddie groans in annoyance and glares at Sam, who's still wearing a big smirk.

Sam gets up from her spot on the bed, patting Freddie's casted leg gently this time and goes to sit in the chair beside the hospital bed. She makes herself comfortable and starts to browse YouTube for something funny to watch.

She had been missing Freddie so badly that it hurt sometimes. She had, for the most part, stopped texting and calling him all together over the last couple of months, just as she had with Carly, Gibby, and Spencer. It was what she thought she needed to finally feel better. To not feel so sad and empty without getting to see them all day every day the way they had spent the last four years doing. It was really hard for her. It was really hard for all of them. They all loved each other so much. But Sam missed Freddie even more than Carly sometimes. It wasn't easy maintaining their friendship when they were apart from each other, Sam and Freddie had always had a complicated friendship after all.

Sometimes Sam wished more than anything that she could go back to the old days. Where Gibby was wearing a ballerina costume for a bit on iCarly, Freddie was doing his nerdy little 'in 5, 4, 3, 2'. Spencer would be downstairs making spaghetti tacos for everyone. They would go to the Groovy Smoothie afterword's where T-Bo would be selling green peppers on a stick. Carly would be swooning over some guy that wasn't good enough for her and be sassy towards Sam when she would shove Freddie off from his seat for no good reason.

Sometimes you don't realize what you have until its gone.

Sam sat with Freddie for the rest of the day. Freddie slept on and off through half of it but Sam didn't mind. When he was awake, they wouldn't talk much due to Freddie's gauze. But they would watch Celebrities Underwater together. Sam felt a little guilty and upset that Freddie was so injured but she had to admit that she was in some ways very happy about it because it meant that she got to spend more time with him.

Luckily, Freddie having thought that Sam was injured when he had first planned the trip, had convinced his mom to let him stay for however long it took for Sam to get better. The lie ended up working out well because when Freddie got badly hurt, he simply texted his mom that Sam was badly hurt and that he would not be coming back to Seattle anytime soon. It was a lie so convenient that not even his locator chip could give it away.

Sam fell asleep that night still sitting on the chair beside Freddie's hospital bed, her arms folded on the edge of Freddie's bed with her head resting inside the little nest that her folded arms created. Her head was very close to Freddie's. He was asleep. When she woke from discomfort, she stood up, stretching the kinks out from her back and shoulders before quietly leaving the hospital room to seek out her more comfortable bed at her and Cat's house.

Sam arrived at the hospital the following afternoon. Freddie had his gauze off this time. It was replaced with a large thick white bandage near the corner of his mouth.

"Aw look at you, you can talk again" Sam coos as she comes and stands at the foot of his bed.

"Kind of, yeah" Freddie says. His voice still sounded muffled by the bandage obstructing the movement of his mouth but he was understandable.

"Frobbie can finally kiss again!" Sam teases

"You're the one who said he was tasty Puckett" Freddie shot back, referring to Sam's bizarre kiss with Robbie that had made Freddie want to gag.

Sam groans. "Yea I lied about that part" She insists.

"So, does that make Robbie the second guy you've ever kissed?" Freddie asks cockily.

Sam gives Freddie a death glare and points her finger at him accusingly, "Dude I will stick a cactus up your butt if you don't shut up!"

Freddie's eyes widen with fear, "I'll shut up"

"How many girls have you kissed anyway?" Sam blurts out as she sits in her chair beside him.

Freddie looks surprised then laughs a little, "Sam, you can't just ask me that-"

She cuts him off slightly, "Oh c'mon you apparently seem to know who I've kissed."

Freddie shrugs, "I haven't kept any of them a secret from you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asks.

"You know who I've kissed. …. Just you, Carly, and Melanie." Freddie finishes a little shyly.

Sam laughs lightly, "Wow Freddie you really know how to pick em'."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Freddie questions.

Sam raises an eyebrow at him but gives a lighthearted smirk, "Your ex-girlfriend's best friend and her twin sister. Most guys would get their ass whopped for kissing their ex's best friend or sister. You got away with both."

Freddie smirks, "Look on the bright side Puckett, two out of the three girls I've kissed look just like you."

Sam shoots him a death glare so Freddie removes his smug expression and tries a different approach to the topic.

"That was all before you and I actually dated…." Freddie feels a sting of guilt when he says that, remembering the kiss that Carly had given him before she left. He had never told Sam about it and he had a funny feeling Carly hadn't either even though she had gotten so upset with Sam and Freddie when they had first kissed and kept it a secret from her. Maybe now was as good a time as ever to finally fess up…

"…With one exception" Freddie adds sheepishly.

"What exception?" Sam asks.

Freddie gulps nervously, "Promise not to get mad?!"

Sam shrugs, "Well I won't promise that, but I can promise not to hurt you more than you already are, that would be way too easy."

"Carly kissed me before she left…."

Sam raises her eyebrows in surprise and appears to be sad. After a moment of silence, she mumbles "oh…. So… how was that?"

"I dunno what it was supposed to mean… she kinda just… did it. And we never talked about it or anything."

"Do you…. still like her like that?" Sam asks.

"I just hated seeing her always dating so many crappy guys who ended up hurting her. I think I only had a bit of a thing for her because I just wanted her to be happy with someone so she could stop dating the wrong guys. Like when she was dating Steven, before we knew he was cheating. I was so happy about it."

"Right…. That makes sense I guess." Sam says. She thought about Carly's past dates and how bad so many of them ended up being and how she had even felt a sense of desperately wanting Carly to just be happy with the right guy. Wishing she could somehow fix her best friend's struggles in those moments.

"I'm sorry if it hurt you, I exaggerated it a little because I liked seeing your reactions." Freddie admits.

Sam laughs slightly and playfully slaps him on his arm where there aren't any bandages. "You wanted to make me jealous?!"

Freddie laughs a little, "All the time. It was my favourite thing to do back then."

Sam would always do her best to hide her jealousy but she knew that whenever Freddie was showing interest in another girl or another girl was making moves on Freddie that she would always start acting very weird.

"I was never jealous" Sam tries to deny.

Freddie scoffs, "You booked Gibby and I a gig at the Groovy Smoothie just so that I couldn't get with Sasha."

Sam rolls her eyes, "Okay maybe I would get a little jealous."

"Way jealous." Freddie teases.

"Yea yea, whatever." Sam's cheeks turn pink.

Freddie takes a deep breath, "Hey can I ask you something?"

Sam only nods slightly and gives him a waiting look.

"If you got so jealous of other girls then why'd you want to break up?"

Sam pushes her blonde curls out of her face nervously, "Because…. I only wanted to break up because I was afraid." Sam finally admits.

"Afraid of what?" Freddie questions.

"Everything! Of fucking something up and then you breaking up with me and hating me… but like hating me for real… It really freaked me out when you saw what I did to your N.E.R.D. camp application. And everything just got kinda weird with our other friends when we started dating. I was terrified of things ending badly and losing everything. You, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, and the web show. I just wanted to protect it all."

"I get it Sam. Except, you could have just told me that instead of saying we don't have enough in common."

Sam sighs, "It seemed so pointless to tell you, I knew you'd just tell me that nothing bad would ever happen, that I'll be your friend no matter what. And I know you would mean that when you said that but the truth is you deserve someone nicer and smarter than me and you would eventually come to know it."

"Sam… you know how I feel about you. Trust me, nothing is ever going to change that. I mean we haven't even talked in months and I'm still here with you because I thought something had happened to you. I'm always going to look out for you no matter what. And you are nice and smart you just hide it well." Sam loved hearing him say those words but she did her best to push her excitement to the side and ignore the feelings. They lived on opposite ends of the country it would take more than that to fix things.

"I wish we just stayed together. I ended the whole thing to protect my friendships and iCarly but ended up losing it all a year later anyways. If you and I stayed together then maybe I at least wouldn't have lost you!" Sam was a little shocked by how much she was opening up to him, but it felt so good to finally get the truth out after over a year.

"Why didn't you stay in Seattle? Or… say something to me about it when Carly left?" Freddie asks.

"Because I already knew that you and Carly kissed that day. She told me on her way to the airport. I took it as you guys were in love with each other and I shouldn't interfere. I needed to just get away and start fresh."

"Isn't thinking we were in love with each other a bit of a stretch?" Freddie asks softly.

"Well yeah, but I couldn't exactly ask either one of you guys what it meant either!" Sam insists.

Freddie thinks about this for a few seconds before shrugging a little, "Why not?"

Sam raises her eyebrow at him and makes her tone blunt the way she always does when she's responding to someone who she believes is being dumb, "Because that would be incredibly awkward."

Freddie nods, "True, but I think anyone could agree that you had the right to know."

There's a long silence as both of them try to process everything. Sam had just admitted so much to Freddie.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you." Sam finally says.

"Don't be sorry" he insists. "I never wanted us to break up in the first place."

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I have 7 more chapters of this story already written. It will probably be between 10-12 chapters all together**


	2. Take a Cold Shower

**Hey, my lovely readers! I hope you're having a great week. I apologize for the formatting error this chapter had. I hope it's fixed now but I'll have to just post it and see I guess!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of sexual themes. The rating of this fic is going to stay as T because there are no lemons but it's definitely on the more mature side of 'T'. **

**\- Take a Cold Shower -**

There's a knock at the door and a short nurse with a brunette bob cut wearing bubble-gum pink scrubs comes in. "Freddie, I need to change your bandages and clean your wounds" she says sweetly.

"Okay" he agrees.

"Should I go?" Sam asks the nurse.

"If blood makes you squeamish, yes. If you don't want to leave him while he's crying in pain, no."

"Wait- what now?" Freddie questions but before he can protest anymore the nurse is already peeling the bandages off of Freddie's raw skin. Freddie gasps and groans in pain. The nurse then takes a cotton pad with a solution on it and starts to pat it into Freddie's broken skin. Freddie screams loudly this time as he feels a sharp burning sensation.

Sam quickly comes to the side of the bed so that she's near Freddie's face. "Whoa cool! I can see the fish teeth marks"

"Sam!" Freddie shouts.

She chuckles, "What?"

The nurse puts more disinfectant on a new sore this time and Freddie screams loudly again, this time grabbing Sam's hand and squeezing tightly.

Sam lets him without complaining and even secretly enjoys it, especially when he continued to hold her hand through the less painful portions of his check-up because he was waiting for the next painful part.

Freddie was feeling tired after his uncomfortable wound cleaning so after hanging out in his room for about half an hour while he rested, Sam decided to see if Cat was at the hospital visiting Robbie. She was and the two girls met up for lunch in the cafeteria.

"Man, hospital food is even too disgusting for me" Sam complains as she scoops up a weird smelling spoonful of some sort of beef slop that she suspects they were trying to pass as chili.

Sam, having noticed how suspicious the food looked, had recommended that Cat go for an apple, pudding cup, and some bread with cheese. Cat was very satisfied with her bland meal and was happily chewing and laughing as usual.

If Sam knew the meat would be so bad, she would have gotten that too.

"How is Mr. Freddie Benson?" Cat asks.

"Good, I guess. We've been talking a lot now that he's got those bandages off. How's your nerd?"

Cat immediately starts to smile and giggle even more and Sam knows it's a sign that Cat must really like this weird Robbie kid.

"I'm sorry for kissing him" Sam says, feeling a little guilty. Damn, she is apologizing way more than she normally does today.

Cat smiles, "I know you are. And I'm sorry for flirting with Freddie."

"Yea, I know." Sam acknowledges.

"Are you and Freddie going to get back together?"

Sam looks up from her slop tray and at her red headed friend. "Eat your pudding cup."

Cat smiles and takes a bite of her pudding. Sam's phone starts to ring and she sees that she's getting a video call from Carly.

"Sorry Cat, I gotta take this," she says as she stands up and tosses out her food.

"kk" Cat answers.

Sam makes her way back to Freddie's room in the hospital as she answers the call.

"Hey, Carls!" Sam says happily.

"Hey! I haven't heard from you in ages! How are your new friends? Cat and Dice?" Carly asks excitedly.

"Oh they're good, how's Italy?"

"Awesome! But I just-"

Sam enters Freddie's room and cuts Carly off, "Oh hey shut up for a sec! Guess who's with me?"

"Who?" Carly asks with a smile.

Sam smiles as she holds her pearphone in front of Freddie's face.

"Oh, hey Carly!" he greets.

"Hey, Freddie! -Uh.. what happened to your face?" She asks.

"Oh well, Sam was going to jump her motorcycle over a tank of some Razorback tuna fish. But then her roommate Cat locked Sam in the closet and tried to jump the tuna herself. But instead of jumping them she hit the lift that Robbie and I were standing on so Robbie and I fell into the tank of tuna fish and Sam rescued me." Freddie smiles at Carly as if his explanation was sufficient and made perfect sense but Carly was clearly very confused and a little shocked.

"Wow, our lives could be a sitcom," Carly says.

Sam and Freddie both voice agreements with her.

"So, you guys are having a fun time hanging out together?" Carly asks with a bright smile.

They both feel a little awkward about the question but shyly agree.

"That's awesome! Oh- my bus is here I'll call you guys later!"

Carly gives the two of them a quick and loving goodbye that Sam returns to her and Freddie responds to in Spanish.

Sam had been leaning in close next to Freddie so that she could show Carly both of their faces at once and has she had been doing it she could smell Freddie's sweat.

"Whoa, Freddie why do you smell like Mr. Henning" Sam teases.

He groans, "Because everything is broken and bandaged! I can't shower."

"Well I can help with that" Sam says casually as she lifts up Freddie by throwing him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"No, no, no! Sam! What are you doing?!"

She carries him to the bathroom and locks the door, sitting him down on the bench as he continues to make protests. She takes some plastic bags and tape out from the cabinet and wraps and tapes his casts for him so they don't get wet.

"There that wasn't so bad was it?" She tells him.

"No, but I only have one arm that isn't broken! I still can't shower."

"Well, you're gonna have to eventually." Sam counters.

Freddie groans, "can you get the nurse?" he pleads grudgingly.

Sam smirks, "You're really gonna let the cute nurse give you a shower?" Sam can't help but find it funny because she can imagine how uncomfortable Freddie would get by that.

"Jealous?" he teases, but his cheeks are pink and he only gives a half-smile, proving that Sam is right and he's very uncomfortable with the idea.

"Maybe" Sam flirts back but then turns to go get the nurse.

"Wait!" Freddie protests. Sam turns to look at him and waits for him to say something, eventually he just groans and says "I don't want that woman bathing me! IT'S TOO WEIRD."

"Want me to do it?" Sam asks bluntly but quietly.

"What?" Freddie says.

"What?" Sam repeats, acting as if she didn't just say that.

"Yes," Freddie answers, looking away shyly.

"Okay." She says slowly stepping closer to him awkwardly.

"Okay." He repeats.

"Okay…" She stalls.

"Okay" Freddie feels déjà vu.

"So…. should I get a blindfold?"

"Yeah" Freddie answers lowly and immediately as he looks to the floor.

Sam returns with a blindfold from Freddie's nightstand and a heart beating fast with fear but also… excitement? Ugh, weird don't do that heart! Sam thinks to herself as she stands in front of an equally nervous Freddie.

Sam reaches behind Freddie and unties the three bows in the back of his gown that hold it together. She helps him get his arms out of it and lays the fabric over his crotch even though she knows he has boxers on.

Sam can't help but stare at Freddie's defined muscles. He had nice muscles when they dated too but… "Damn" Sam blurts out half unintentionally but does her best not to make Freddie aware of that.

"What?" Freddie questions as he attempts to cover up his exposed torso. Sam can't help but start laughing at him for this. Only Freddie is enough of a nub to think that he should be hiding his torso when it looks like _that_. His abs made Carly's ex-boyfriend's Griffin's seem comedically pathetic. Kind of ironic how the tables turn…

"Now what?!" Freddie insists, referring to Sam's laughing. He tries even harder to cover his chest which only makes Sam laugh even more.

"I was just gonna say that your even buffer than usual but I couldn't help laughing at the fact that you're being shy about it"

"Oh" Freddie seems to be calm now, he takes his arms back down to his sides and relaxes. He doesn't appear smug from the compliment nor embarrassed from the teasing. "Yea, I started going to the gym more when you and Carly moved away because I had more free time"

"Doesn't your mom worry you're going to drop a weight on your foot or something?"

"Yeah, eventually I convinced her that being strong could come in handy in an emergency. Y'enno, in case I get mugged."

Sam takes the shower head off the wall at turns it on, handing it to Freddie for him to hold in his good hand. She then takes a washcloth and makes it soapy, adding it to Freddie's hand as well. She puts on her blindfold and proceeds to help him out of his boxers. Messily tugging at the fabric and trying to get it past his hips while he was sitting. Once she gets them off, she takes the soapy washcloth from Freddie's hand and starts rubbing it on his neck and shoulders. She continues to rub the washcloth on his pecs, armpits, his arm that wasn't it the cast and then has him lean forward so she can do his back. Once that's done, she starts washing his stomach. She can almost feel his abs through the washcloth, making her more anxious. She was hesitating the closer she got to his groin and his body was getting excited despite his best efforts not to let it, his brain really could not help but go there as the girl he loved was rubbing his naked body in a shower. He tried to close his eyes and imagine that it was someone icky and not Sam but all it managed to achieve was make him imagine that Sam was naked too. Not better! He thought in a panic as he opened his eyes again.

As she started to get close to his aroused groin Freddie started full fledge panicking, "Um..Sambe-carefuldon'tgoanylower!" Freddie blurts out, his cheeks bright red, not that Sam could see.

Sam smirks a little and starts to feel a little turned on too just knowing that she was giving Freddie that reaction. Although, giving Freddie 'those reactions' wasn't an entirely foreign concept to her. When they dated, she would notice the bulge that would make an appearance anytime they were making out alone for a while. Freddie had tried to hide it from her at first but before long kind of just gave up on that, although they had never taken it any further. Sam did, however, have a memory of him making out with her on her bed once, she had felt his bulge pressed against her inner thigh every once and awhile even though Freddie hadn't seemed to be doing it intentionally. The memory for some reason wanted to play over and over in Sam's head right now.

Sam listens to Freddie's instructions and starts washing his thighs. This doesn't help Freddie's bodily reaction any but at least he didn't have to worry about her touching said thing. Sam soaped up the rest of his legs and then tossed the cloth aside, taking the shower head from his hand. She sprayed him with it and then proceeded to wet and wash his hair wordlessly.

Once Freddie was clean and Sam had gotten her clothes sufficiently damp, she stumbled around the bathroom in search for a towel.

"It's to the left!" Freddie calls.

Sam blindly feels around to her left and ends up tripping over a wheelchair and screaming.

"Freddie!"

"Sorry! I meant my left, not yours."

Sam groans and glares at his general direction as she stands herself back up and makes her way to the other side of the room. She finds the towel and stumbles back over to Freddie.

As Sam walks over to him, she trips over the edge of the shower before Freddie has the chance to finish warning her of it.

"Sam be careful of the-" he rushes but it's too late, Sam is already falling and as she does, she reaches her hands out to try and catch herself so that her face doesn't meet the disgusting hospital bathroom floor. But instead of her hands hitting the floor, they hit something closer, Freddie's bare (and still not particularly relaxed) crotch.

Freddie is first to start screaming like bloody murder.

Sam quickly follows as soon as she realizes what's happening and what she's touching. She gets her hand away as fast as possible but considering his groin had been the only thing actually holding her up, she couldn't exactly move her hand as fast as they both probably would have liked. In the process, Sam had pushed down hard on Freddie's… hard…, causing him to cry out loudly in pain.

"ohmygod I'm so sorry" Sam spits out all in one word as she instinctually responds to the stress of the situation by taking her blindfold off. She sees a naked and extremely in pain Freddie, fully doubled over at the waist, hands in his lap. She yells, startled at the reminder of why she had the blindfold on in the beginning. She puts it back on immediately before Freddie can look up enough to figure out what had happened. It didn't really matter since she didn't see anything. "I'm so sorry!" she repeats.

Freddie's face is bright red and he's still groaning in pain as he tries to respond but instead just manages to cry out a series of strange sounds that were the beginning to words. "Ohhhh! I… Su…Gawh! Its…. Ahhhh! Alllll…righhh…..ugh! -ttt"

"Are you okay?!" Sam blurts, her face also turning pink.

"Kinda!" Freddie huffs in discomfort.

"I'm sorry I touched your.."

"-I don't want to talk about it!" Freddie quickly yells, his breath hitching in his throat as he finishes his sentence. He takes another pained gasp for air.

"Good call" Sam mutters uncomfortably.

"Holly chizz it hurts so bad!" Freddie cries out.

Sam bites her lip, feeling guilty.

Just then there's a knock on the bathroom door.

"I heard screaming is everything alright? Can I come in?" a nurse calls from behind the door.

"All good!" Sam hollers back. She throws the towel over where she assumes to be Freddie's crotch and then takes her blindfold off before bolting for the door. She opens the door and lets the nurse in.

"See ya' later Freddie!" She yells as she runs as far away from that bathroom as possible.

It was probably not the nicest to just leave Freddie with the nurse while he was naked, suffering a groin injury, and sexually frustrated but someone had to help him get dressed and back into bed and Sam felt wayyyy too weird about doing that after what had happened.

**I really appreciate follows, favorites, and reviews because it lets me know that people are reading rather than clicking off but no pressure. :) **

**I plan to start updating this story more frequently. **


	3. Rough Love

**\- Rough Love -**

"Hey Sam, aren't you going to the hospital today to visit Freddie?" Cat asks as she leans over the kitchen island, she was eating grapes, as usual. Sam was lounged across the couch watching tv.

"Uh… maybe tomorrow" Sam dismisses as she returns her eyes to the tv.

Cat raises an eyebrow to her and starts to make her way to the couch as she asks, "What's up with you two? You had been visiting him all day every day last week and now it's been two days since you even went to the hospital at all."

"I don't want to talk about it" Sam mutters.

"Did you two have a fight? Sam! It's not nice to yell at the severely injured!" Cat protests as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"We didn't fight and I didn't yell at him" Sam defends herself.

"Oh. Well, then why not go visit him?"

"Because I don't like hospital food"

"Ha! Your making excuses! It doesn't matter that you hate the food because you know every restaurant in the city that does delivery to odd locations!" Cat accuses as she points her finger at Sam.

Sam groans, "Oh why do you always have to be smart when it's the least convenient for me?!"

Cat smiles dumbly and sits on the armrest of the couch as Sam starts to scoot herself up to sitting more upright.

"So why are you avoiding Freddie? I thought you really liked him?"

Sam sighs, "I do, but things got a little… weird."

"Weird how?"

"Well… I fell…. And my hand sort of… accidentally landed…. In his… 'area'." Sam uses air quotations for the last word.

Cat gasps over dramatically but then seems to recover after a few moments. "Well, that's definitely awkward… But I still think you should go visit him. I'm sure he'd rather see the girl who accidentally touched his thing than sit alone in the hospital all day."

Sam takes a deep breath and sighs it out, "Yeah, I guess your right."

Sam grabs the keys to her motorcycle and starts to head for the door, "Hey you want a ride to the hospital to see Robbie?"

"No gross!" Cat shrieks.

Sam raises her eyebrow in confusion.

Cat whispers, "I saw him changing the other day!"

Sam just shakes her head at Cat's irony and leaves without another word.

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

"Hey… Benson" Sam greets Freddie.

"Hey Sam, where you been?" Freddie asks as he sits himself up a little in his bed. He seems happy to see her, which does not go unnoticed by Sam, although she doesn't comment on it.

"Oh, just got busy with babysitting and online classes."

"You know I learned how to tell when you're lying from Carly like 3 years ago right?"

Sam rolls her eyes and comes to sit beside him, "Yea well then don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

"Touché… sorry about- _that_" the way he emphasized the word 'that' made it clear that he wasn't talking about asking questions he knew the answers to.

"I'm sorry about _that_ too… And for not visiting you."

Freddie smiles lightly, "All good… Although maybe next time you could not leave me with a random nurse while I'm naked and crying?"

"Your planning to cry naked in front of me again? Oh no, once was enough please." Sam insists.

Freddie laughs lightly, "Alright sounds good to me."

Sam rolls her eyes a little but smiles lightly as she speaks, "I'm sorry I left you with the nurse."

Freddie smirks, "I understand."

Sam pats his shoulder lightly, "So, did you find out when they're gonna let you out of this prison for the sick and dying?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh- so where are you going to go after that?"

"I haven't figured that out yet honestly. I'll have to just go back to Seattle and tell my mom the truth if I can't come up with something else."

Sam knew one thing for sure, she definitely did not want Freddie going back to Seattle. "Hey! But you agreed to go out with me when you got out of here."

"Okay, I'll see if I can find a hotel to book for tomorrow night. But I'm gonna need that $80 bucks back." He says.

Sam shrugs, "Well then, in that case, you can stay with Cat and I."

"Are you sure…?"

Sam shrugs again, "Yea, you shouldn't be flying for Seattle in the next few days when you've got all those casts on!"

"The doctor is taking one of my leg casts off tomorrow."

"Oh well that's good news, but why did they bother to put it on at all if they were just gonna take it off so soon?"

"Not sure, the doctor is a really weird dude. Yesterday he was complaining that his goldfish doesn't love him. Then he told me for the 4th time that there's another patient here who fell in a pool full of Kansas Razor-back tuna and what a 'funny coincidence' that was even though I've tried to explain to him every time that we fell in together in the same pool."

"Yikes, well you still shouldn't be on a plane so you might as well crash on our couch until your doing better."

Freddie nods in agreement. He felt excited about the idea of spending a lot more time with Sam. And he had graduated from high school a semester early so he really didn't have much to get back to in any hurry. He had been working in the meantime at his own little business as a website and video editor but he was easily able to do that from anywhere with his laptop.

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

"Okay see ya Cat! Goomer and I are going to go pick up Freddie now" Sam says to Cat who is in the kitchen cooking something gross.

"Don't forget Robbie!"

"Huh?"

"I told you last night. Robbie is getting let out today too and his mom doesn't want to take care of him so she's paying us to have him stay here and we'll take care of him! Y'enno like babysitting."

"And uh… when did you tell me this?!" Sam asks.

"Last night! When you were in the shower"

"Cat, how many times do I have to tell you that I can't hear you talking when I'm in the shower. And where do we plan on putting all these bandaged and drugged up teenage boys?"

"My Nona is lending us some air mattresses! Can you go pick them up after you get the guys?"

"But I don't want to live with Robbie!"

"His mom is paying us $500 a week."

"Let's live with Robbie!"

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

Sam leaves the bedroom as she steps into the hallway. Freddie's air mattress is set up in the hall, leaving a narrow path on the floor to get past it. As Sam tries to shuffle through the path a kid, Hunter, runs by nearly knocking her over. Sam groans and makes her way into the living room. She shuffles past a baby's playpen. Cat and one of the kids, Amy, are hula-hooping in the space between the living room and the kitchen. Sam tries to get by them but eventually ends up pushing Cat out of her way.

She sighs, feeling relieved to have finally made it to the TV but as she goes to sit on the couch Robbie cheerfully says "yo de yope!" whatever the hell that means.

Startled, Sam looks behind her to see that she nearly sat on Robbie. Sam groans and starts to make her way over to the seating area in the kitchen where Freddie is working on one of his client's websites. She has to shuffle past Cat and Amy hula hooping again and then Robbie's air mattress. Hunter runs by again, knocking Sam over and causing her to fall onto Robbie's bed.

"Ew Robbie's bed!" Sam winces as she gets up and brushes herself off in disgust. Freddie can't help but smirk at her behavior.

"This place is way too crowded!" Sam complains as she leaves the apartment to go to their outside lawn, having to get around Freddie and Robbie's suitcases as she goes.

Freddie follows her on his crutches.

"Yo, yo" he says as he knocks on the glass door.

Sam ushers for him to come out and he closes the door behind him. She's sitting on one of their lawn chairs and he sits on the chair beside her.

"Sorry about all the chaos," Freddie tells her.

"I haven't been in an apartment that crowded since that power outage in the middle of the heatwave where half of Bushwell Plaza was in Carly's apartment."

Freddie laughs and smiles at the memory. "Yup, that was fun."

"With your giant little girlfriend Sabrina" Sam teases.

"Were you jealous?" Freddie jokes.

Sam rolls her eyes at him, "Oh you know I couldn't stand any of those prancy girls that you liked so much. Even before I had a crush on you."

Freddie smirks, "Why?"

Sam shrugs, "I dunno you didn't seem like yourself when you were with them. I preferred to see you getting mad or talking back or joking around. You were so polite with them it was weird."

Freddie laughs soundlessly, "I am polite to most people you know."

Sam groans, "I know but- you have more of a personality than_ just_ that. You were so boring around them!"

Freddie smiles at her, "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"I stopped getting so annoyed with you all the time and started actually seeing you as a best friend when you stopped crushing over Carly so often and started acting yourself around her."

"I'm sorry for everything Sam," Freddie says quietly after a long pause of silence.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"I feel bad that you moved all the way to Los Angeles because you found out that Carly and I had a pointless kiss. And I'm sorry that we spent all those years together arguing and insulting each other. I mean I get it was kind of our thing and all but- once you moved, I wished I had told you more often how much you mean to me. Even if you would have called me an emotional little girl or slapped me or something for saying it."

Sam smiles at him lightly, "Oh c'mon cheer up, we didn't need words to show each other that we cared. That's what made our friendship so cool. We were together constantly and we always had each other's backs when something went wrong. I knew I could count on you for anything. Well… except for back up in a fight before you went through puberty and hit the gym." Sam adds jokingly.

Freddie rolls his eyes, "You know that once I hit the gym, I could take you in a fight? I was just letting you win."

"Oh yeah? Let's go then right now" Sam says as she stands up beside his chair, her tone playful.

Freddie gawks at her, "Sam! I have two casts and a bunch of fish bite marks from that stupid stunt that I told you not to do!"

"Don't blame me for that stunt I didn't hit your little lift with a motorcycle Cat did. And I never would have agreed to do it if you hadn't agreed to go on a date with my roommate!" Sam was raising her voice now, as if she may start arguing with him.

"I never meant to go on a date with her! I was confused about what was going on and where you were, besides what else was I suppose to do? Just sit in my hotel room?"

"Call me!" Sam snaps.

"Every time I tried to take my phone out to use it Cat would start acting all crazy and distract me." Freddie's tone was starting to get quite upset and angry now too.

"Well, what more can I do for you?! I saved you from the tank, I visited you in the hospital, I BATHED YOU, and you're staying at my place!"

They start to both argue at the same time, one talking over the other.

"Don't talk about the bathing!" Freddie yells.

"Oh, I'll talk about the bathing if I wanna talk about the bathing!" Sam counters, while exaggerating her speaking with her arms, the way she always does when she starts to get worked up. "I see no reason why two mature adults can't talk about the fact that one bathed the other. Especially considering that this is an argument and it helps prove my point that I've been doing everything that I can for you since you got hurt. It's not even my fault you got hurt! If Cat hadn't locked me in the closet, I would have just done the trick and everyone would have been fine! And if you wouldn't have just let Cat flirt with you then I wouldn't have been so mad at you and then I would have listened to you when you told me not to do it. But of course, I'm not going to listen when you both had just pissed me off. Do you know how hurtful it was to see YOU with my ROOMMATE when -"

Freddie speaks over her, standing up as well now. His height seemed to tower over hers. He also started to speak with exaggerated hand movements. "I told you I didn't want to talk about that. It's uncomfortable Sam and it was your idea in the first place. I never asked you to do that but after how badly it ended, I don't understand why we can't both agree that it should never be spoken about again! I don't bring up the fact that you got your period on my bed once because that would embarrass you! See! Do you know how embarrassing it is to have you bathe me when-"

"-I love you!" Sam finishes.

"-I love you?!" Freddie finishes at the same time.

They both fall quiet and stare at one another with wide eyes for several seconds, only now realizing that they had been standing only inches apart from the time that Freddie had stood up. They simultaneously soften their facial expressions and their defensive stances, their arms falling to their sides limply and their faces becoming blank with shock. They stand there frozen like statues for what feels like an eternity before Freddie ever so slowly starts leaning closer towards Sam until she can smell the crisp woodsy scent of his cologne and she can feel the warmth of his body hovering over her like a blanket, ready to sweep her in.

She knew what came next.

"I have to… go… see if Cat needs help…. washing our fruits" Sam rants awkwardly as she ducks out of the confined space between him and the back of her chair.

"Sam-" Freddie tries to stop her but she ignores him.

She wasn't ready for this. Sure, she missed him like crazy and loved him more than anyone but they lived far apart they couldn't just act like everything could just fall back together into the way that they used to be. Although it sounded perfect to Sam. Maybe she should just drop everything in Los Angeles. But she knew that wasn't a smart move. It would be a huge commitment to Freddie and their potential relationship. She had literally broken up with him because she had feared losing everything for their relationship and now the only way to be with him was if she gave up her whole life?

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

**Hope you all enjoyed and are having a lovely week! Please leave a review, favorite, or follow I really appreciate them :D And thank you to everyone who has already shown this story some support! You guys rock!**


	4. Rise and Shine

**Hello lovely readers! Sadly, I do not own iCarly because if I did it would be on Netflix.**

**WARNING: This is another HIGHLY sexually suggestive chapter. Pretty sure after this one none of the other ones will be quite as intense but if you enjoy that sort of thing (as I obviously do) then don't worry there will still be plenty of that this is just the most uh.. graphic lol. If you don't like it feel free to skip this chapter the story should still make sense. **

* * *

**\- Rise and Shine -**

Sam couldn't sleep that night because she was having a craving for meat. She wondered out of the bedroom sleepily at about 3 a.m. with the intention of going to the fridge to see what Cat had left available to her in an early morning ham. Eyes half closed and the house dark, Sam tripped over something soft and fell on top of a body. It was Freddie, laying on his air mattress in the hallway. Freddie started to scream like Sam had just touched his baby-maker again because he had been asleep and took far longer than her to realize what was going on.

"What happened?!" Cat yells as she comes running out of the room holding her purple stuffed giraffe and turns the lights on. She screams when she sees Sam on top of Freddie.

"No fadoodling in the hallway!" She shouts.

Robbie is up and next to her by now too. He grabs Cat in his arm, hugging her towards him, and covers her eyes with his other hand. Cat covers her stuffed giraffe's eyes. Sam gets up off of Freddie. Who seemed to stop caring that she was even there once he figured out it was her.

Sam sighs loudly and rolls her eyes. "We're not 'fadoodling' I fell!" She shouts at them but uses her 'nub I don't like' voice to say the word 'fadoodling'.

"Right into Freddie's arms?!" Robbie insists with dramatic emphasis.

Geez, how can these two suddenly have so much energy at 3 in the freaking morning? She was pretty sure Freddie was already half asleep again. Typical Freddie. No wonder his mom had so many fire drills.

"His bed is in the middle of our hallway!" Sam snaps at Robbie. "Now everyone go back to bed so I can eat my 3 a.m. ham in peace and quiet!"

"Not a problem with me" Freddie mumbles sleepily as he rolls over in bed, covering his face from the light that's still on.

Sam turns the light back off after Robbie and Cat have followed her instructions and gone back to bed. Sam sighs, relieved that the uncomfortable interaction is over with and she can be alone- kind of.

She finishes making her way over to the kitchen and opens the fridge. When she finds a package of sliced ham she smiles and closes the fridge to find Robbie is standing extremely close to her, behind where the fridge door had been before she closed it. Sam jumps slightly.

Robbie leans in close to her, "You know," Sam winces at Robbie as he starts to speak and leans away from him, "if you combine Sam and Freddie, you get Seddie!"

"We know!" Sam hollers at him before shoving him out of her way and quickly walking back to her bedroom with her ham.

The interaction had temporarily woken Freddie up and he had sat up in bed slightly to see what was going on but tiredly flopped back down carelessly when Sam went back to her room, shaking his head.

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

"Good morning," Freddie says tiredly as he gets up from bed and walks over to Sam who's in the kitchen making the two of them breakfast.

"Morning" she greets.

"Where's Cat and Robbie?" He asks her.

"School," Sam replies as she hands Freddie a mug of coffee. She had added one cream, one milk, and one sugar, the way she remembered he liked it. What a strange coffee order. She remembered always teasing him when he ordered it at coffee shops in front of her.

"Thanks," he says.

"Um… Freddie…." Sam says her eyes glance down at his crotch and he follows her gaze to see that he's visibly ready for some action he won't be getting any time soon. He was wearing only boxers on his bottom half which made it extremely noticeable.

Freddie feels his face heat up and groans as he moves to stand in front of the kitchen island to cover it up.

Sam smirks and laughs lightly at him, "What's gotten you all stiff?"

"Nothing it's just because its morning" He defends.

"What?" Sam asks.

"You've never heard of morning wood?"

"No"

Freddie shrugs, "For some reason, it happens right after waking up in the morning."

Sam laughs. "Well do something about it," she says as she turns around to face the stove.

Freddie's eyes go wide and he stares at the back of her head in shock, "Uh… pardon?" he says.

Sam turns around to see his expression, sees the face he's making, and realizes that he misunderstood her.

"Oh God! I'm not talking about that you perv! I'm talking about putting some pants on!"

Freddie's expression changes from shock to a strange expression that may have been a combination of embarrassment and amusement.

"Well I mean if you wanna do that I don't care but clean it up and don't tell me about it-"

"Ahhh!" Freddie shouts over top of her voice to try and get Sam to shut up.

She smirks at his reaction.

"I'm putting pants on okay! Just shut up about that!" He insists, feeling his cheeks getting hot again.

"Prude" Sam says mischievously as he starts to walk away from her.

Freddie gets an even more mischievous idea when he hears her comment. He turns around and comes back towards Sam. He slides his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly from behind. She can feel his erection pressed against her ass, which causes her breath to catch in the back of her throat out of shock. Her pajama pants were thin, leaving minimal fabric to barricade the interaction. He softly brushes her hair off of her shoulder and then places his arm back around her waist as he leans in close to her ear. Sam can feel his hot breath against her ear and it sends chills through her whole body. Part of her wanted to just shove him off and tell him to stop but a much larger part of her felt frozen in place and filled with some sort of daring curiosity. She didn't even try to wrap her head around the fact that this seemed so unlike her ex-boyfriend to be so bold.

"I'm a what?" Freddie whispers in her ear in a smooth and seductive voice that she wished she didn't find as attractive as she did.

Sam quietly sucks in a breath of air to try to ensure her voice won't shake with nerves when she speaks, "Prude." She manages to get out with what she believes is a firm and not at all nervous sounding tone. Why was this damn nub making her nervous?! She wondered with irritation. And why hadn't she punched him for it yet?!

"Are you sure about that Sam?" He asks in that stupid sexy voice he does so well.

Sam doesn't speak because before she can Freddie places his lips on her exposed neck and gently sucks and nibbles at it. Sam gets intense chills running down and then back up her spine as his lips make contact with her sensitive skin.

She couldn't decide what to do. Part of her wanted to just let him keep kissing her neck. But if she did that, she was afraid that he might try to kiss her on the lips and she didn't want that right now. But she was also enjoying it and did not particularly want to put an end to it. Nor did she want him to think she was blatantly rejecting him from making any romantic advances. And not to mention he had turned this into a bit of a game, one which Sam wanted to win.

Sam took a few moments to enjoy the thrilling sensation of his lips on her neck. It was awful hard to think with him doing that. Then she could feel Freddie starting to guide her with his hands on her hips. He was guiding her to turn around to face him, which she knew meant he was going to kiss her. She had to think of something fast.

Rather than allowing him to turn her around, she stood her ground, keeping her back to him and spoke, "Okay, if you want to prove your not a prude then grab my boob."

Freddie moves his hands so that he's resting them on her hips rather than hugging her close and shifts away from her a little so that his body is less pressed up against hers. She can no longer feel his erection. Sam has to bite her lip to keep from protesting at the recently abandoned contact she was currently craving to get back. _Focus!_ She thinks to herself.

"What?" Freddie asks in a shocked and slightly uncomfortable tone.

Sam smirks feeling her victory already approaching her. She knew Freddie wasn't going to grab her boob just to win this little game. There was no way.

"You heard me" She taunts him.

"If I'm a prude for not doing that then so are you because you wouldn't do that either."

Sam turns around to face him and shrugs with a smile on her lips as she reaches her hand up and grabs and squeezes his pec muscle. She was both thankful and annoyed that he was wearing a t-shirt.

Freddie rolls his eyes at her, "That's not what I meant."

"Too late you've already lost," Sam says with a giddy grin.

Freddie sighs and looks annoyed for a brief moment but soon smiles too. When he removes his hands from Sam's hips, Sam feels an urge to grab them and place them back where they had been, only pulling him even closer to her this time, but she ignores the temptation. Although, the strange cold feeling she had felt on her skin in the places he had been touching did not go unnoticed by her.

Freddie walked around the kitchen island to where his suitcase was, the apartment was very cramped with the two air mattresses and both of the boy's luggage so Freddie's bags where half in the kitchen. He got on his knees in front of his suitcase and started to sort through his stuff in search of clothes. Sam hadn't realized she had been starring at him until he glanced up at her, his expression a little amused. Most people probably would have just looked away quickly at that point and hoped that they wouldn't get called out by the other, but Sam wasn't the type to shy away like that. She certainly hadn't meant to get caught staring at him but she wasn't going to wimp away now that she had been.

"Something wrong?" Freddie asks her playfully.

Sam hesitates for a second, "Your- … hair looks crazy right now."

She hadn't noticed his hair until just now.

He smirks at her smugly now. "Suuure Sam, that's where you were looking" he replies sarcastically.

"Well I have no reason to look down there, you're not very big." Sam counters back.

That was a lie.

Freddie's smug smirk doesn't fade, "First of all, I never said you were looking down there, you did. Second of all, you would have to be looking down there to know how big it is. And third of all, I'm pretty sure you have nothing to compare it to."

"Calm down there Fred-dork, are you forgetting you had it pressed against me a second ago?"

Freddie's facial expression and tone suddenly becomes slightly worried now, "Did that bother you?"

Sam felt completely flustered by the question. Saying 'yes' sounded suggestive. Saying 'no' also sounded suggestive. She couldn't exactly think of any clever work-arounds to the question. She couldn't even tell if he had asked her such a difficult to answer question on purpose or if he was being genuinely concerned. Sam just stood there for a moment staring into his eyes as if searching for hints as to whether or not he was being sincere.

Once she's stood there for a good little while with nothing to say Freddie breaks his little act and smiles at her, signaling that it was in fact meant to trip her up.

Sam rolls her eyes and starts to turn back around towards the stove. Which meant that Freddie had won round two.

Freddie speaks up before she's able to fully turn around, he sounds much more genuine this time, "But seriously Sam, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Sam still feels flustered about trying to respond to that but since he clearly wasn't playing games anymore, she just came out with it, "How am I suppose to respond to that?"

Freddie shrugs and thinks about it for half a second, "Well, if it did make you uncomfortable then it's pretty straight forward. If it didn't, …then I mean yeah, I guess its an awkward thing to answer. Sorry."

Sam blushes lightly and glances away from him, "Guess you got your answer then."

* * *

**Did anyone happen to catch the innuendo in the title of this chapter? All the chapter titles are innuendos or slang. **

**Thanks so much for reading! I love getting favourites, likes, or reviews if you're up for it! **

**Also, I usually post on Fridays but I might do an update on Wednesday and Friday next week since I will be done school for the holidays. As I said most of this story is already written but I am taking my time to post the chapters because the story does still need to get finished and I don't want to end up with a huge gap in updates. I'm a pretty slow writer.**


	5. The Talk

**\- "The Talk" -**

Sam had just finished taking a shower and had come into the hallway. Freddie was sitting on the couch, doing work on his laptop.

"No mom, I didn't," Freddie says with a sigh.

Sam can hear Mrs. Benson perfectly fine because Freddie had his phone on speaker so that he could work, thinking that he was alone. Sam stood quietly and listened.

"Don't forget to give yourself a tick bath, since you refused to bring my spray with you. And make sure you wear your anti-bacterial underpants and that you wash between your toes. Oh! And you almost forgot your cloud-block but don't worry! I put it in your bag for you along with some sprays I got from and ointments for any possible rashes you may get from the _disgusting_ Los Angeles air."

"Okay, mom" Freddie replies, sounding bored. He clearly was hardly listening to her. Sam couldn't stand to listen to her much longer either so she made her way over to the couch and as Freddie turned around to see her and opened his mouth to greet her, Mrs. Benson spoke again.

"And make sure you don't eat any pasta unless it's gluten-free, you know it-"

Freddie, knowing what she was about to say fumbles for his phone to turn it off of speaker but doesn't manage to do it in time.

"-makes you constipated" Marissa finishes as Freddie aggressively taps the button to take his phone off of speaker. He quickly tells her goodbye and hangs up.

Sam is sitting beside him now on the couch and laughs lightly at this. Freddie glances at her shyly and tries to laugh it off too.

"So, should I make you something else for lunch next time?" Sam asks as she nods towards Freddie's mostly eaten bowl of pasta sitting on the coffee table.

"No, my digestive system is just fine," Freddie assures her, "and the pasta was pretty good, thanks."

"No problem, its nothing compared to Pini's pasta though. Man, I miss that place. Have you been recently?"

Freddie smiles at her as Sam licks her lips at the thought of Pini's lasagna, "Aw no, actually the last time I went was with you."

"Right, when Carly started yelling at us and flinging parmesan cheese across the table with her spoon like a catapult of flavourful deliciousness," Sam says as she nods at the memory of her best friend creating a scene during her and Freddie's date.

"Yea, we were pretty annoying to be around at the time though."

"I know, I don't even know how she put up with us for as long as she did," Sam says lightheartedly. Sam props her feet on the coffee table and crosses her arms over her chest.

"To be honest, I started all of those fights with you out of habit." Freddie chooses his words carefully as he gazes down at the ground with his arms crossed, "Fighting over pointless things was kind of how we became friends in the first place. And I had actually enjoyed the fights as friends they were way more fun to me than they were hurtful. But y'enno, once we started dating it made it kind of confusing how to talk and stuff."

"I totally agree with you on that."

"I feel like all the 'problems' we had with our relationship weren't problems that we wouldn't have easily figured out after some more time," Freddie speaks softly.

"I know… I guess that was the part that scared me away, we were figuring out our relationship and it was working and I knew it would be so much harder to break-up if I had just given it some more time and we had started clicking better as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Right." Freddie agrees as he thinks back to their conversation in the hospital where Sam had admitted that she had only broken up with Freddie to protect her friendships and Freddie had told her that he had never wanted to break-up with her at all. "So…. With all that being said. I owe you something, Sam."

"Owe me what?" She asks.

Freddie leans in to kiss her. Freddie moves slowly enough that Sam would have had a perfectly reasonable amount of time to dodge it if she hadn't spent a full couple of seconds blanked out because she was frozen in shock, she ended up bolting off of the couch in the last second in order to avoid him.

Freddie stares at her in surprise and they both wear awkward and uncomfortable expressions.

"Uh... Sorry" They both mumble in embarrassment at the same time, looking away from one another.

Sam slowly sits back down on the couch, hoping that if she sits, they can move on, acting like nothing happened. But Freddie had other intentions.

"Look, Sam, I'm really sorry that me trying to kiss you has been making you feel weird and stuff but I thought we were on the same page so I don't really understand what I'm missing here. Do you have a boyfriend or something?"

"Of course not! Who do I even interact with that's my own age and male around here?"

Freddie just shrugs, wondering how he was supposed to know the answer to that.

"I'm sorry, we are on the same page but your missing something really obvious. The fact that I live here and you live on the opposite end of the country."

Freddie blushes a little and Sam catches it but is confused about what Freddie was finding embarrassing in that. "I uh… kind of applied to some universities in Los Angeles and was sort of considering accepting one of the offers if things between us were going well and everything."

When Freddie said it, Sam felt her heart do some weird fluttery thing as if it was going to grow wings and flap its way right out of her ribcage. She briefly thought about what a good video that would make for her collection of disgusting videos.

Sam sighs, "But I can't just let you move here where you know no one, just so that you can be with me. I mean it's not fair to you, especially considering we both grew up in Seattle, I mean if one of us is gonna move, it would make more sense for it to be me."

Freddie shrugs and looks at her, "Okay, do you want to move back?"

"No!" Sam snaps.

Freddie smirks and rolls his eyes at her, "So you don't want me to move and you don't want to move either? But you want to be with me. What do you want me to do invent a teleportation pad?! We'll be like 90 by the time I figure that out!"

Sam groans and stands up, starting to pace around the room, "See! This is why I can't kiss you!"

"Well, I just think it might make more sense if we… y'enno, used the time that I have here to explore our relationship and then we can decide who may want to move where."

Sam stops pacing, "Or we end up just getting more attached to each other and still can't agree on who should move so we have to break up again." She counters.

Freddie sighs, "Yea that's possible too but I mean you and I wouldn't have even been together at all if you hadn't taken the risk of kissing me in the courtyard at school. Love involves taking risks. And I told you, I'm willing to take the risk this time."

"Well, I'm not gonna let you! You deserve better than that." Sam insists.

"Better than what? UCLA is a great university and I'd be in a relationship with my best friend and someone I love. What's bad about that?" Freddie demands.

"What if things don't work out?! Then you're stuck in L.A. when you could have just stayed in Seattle where you probably wanted to be."

Freddie couldn't really argue with her on that one. She had a good point. Moving so far away was a big commitment to their relationship. Especially considering they hadn't been around each other at all for six months.

Freddie could easily tell that Sam was starting to get very stressed out and upset at the discussion of this topic and he had to admit that he was also feeling frustrated and stressed about it, although he hoped to have been doing a better job hiding it than Sam was.

"Okay look, I won't kiss you its fine. Lets just not talk about this anymore right now." Freddie makes his tone soothing.

Sam tries to make her voice sound tough and dismissive but Freddie knows she's upset underneath it, "Cool, fine with me."

Sam sits back down beside Freddie on the couch and he starts to flip through the channels on the tv to find something that they both enjoyed watching.

Sam hesitates but after a few minutes, she places her head on Freddie's shoulder and takes in his warm and fresh scent.

Freddie smiles to himself and wraps his arm around her waist to which she scooted in closer towards him to cuddle up beside him.

"Wait-" Sam says.

"Hmm?" Freddie asks, already feeling much more relaxed having her next to him like this.

"Didn't you have to apply for universities like two months ago?" Sam asks.

"Yeah" Freddie answers casually, unsure where she was going with her question.

"So…. Why did you apply to universities in L.A. two months ago?" Sam figured she already knew the answer, but she wanted to point it out to Freddie anyways.

"Uh….. Well… they have great…. Lights at UCLA I hear… and… I heard their cafeteria has good lemon squares…" Freddie stammers anxiously.

"So you picked your universities based on lighting and lemon square quality?" Sam retorts with a knowing smirk.

"Yup! You know me! Gotta' have the perfect lighting and good lemon squares…"

"You must hate Starbucks then."


	6. Green Out

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update! I took some time off for Christmas since it was crazy hectic and started a new job this week so I forgot to upload this week. Anyways, to make up for it I'll post 2 chapters. **

**WARNING: For a change, this warning isn't for sexual themes! It's for substance use. A substance that is legal for recreational use in my country but not in all. Honestly, this chapter isn't at all important to the plot so if you aren't into it you could skip it and not miss anything. Basically just thought it'd be fun. Kind of a little one-shot within the story. **

* * *

**\- Green Out -**

Freddie groans in pain as he tosses himself around on the couch trying to force himself into taking a nap. He could feel a sharp sting coming from every one of his wounds. The doctor said he was healing well and had even replaced his arm cast with a soft brace instead but the doctor had also warned that this stage in the healing process would probably be very uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you don't want your pain killers?" Sam asks him as she watches him wincing from the kitchen.

"No, the prescription ones make me so nauseous and Tylenol doesn't help anything." He tells her.

"Well… I know something else you could try." Sam says.

"What?" Freddie asks between groaning.

Sam smirks to herself then goes to her room, opening one of her nightstand drawers she pulls out a small plastic bag and returns to the living room, holding up the bag and its contents for Freddie to see.

"What's that, lumpy oregano?"

Sam laughs at Freddie and his naivety. "No dummy its weed."

Freddie's eyes widen in shock as he shifts his gaze from the bag to Sam's face.

Sam shrugs, "You want to get rid of your pain or what?"

Freddie sighs and props himself up on the couch into a seated position, "Alright, whatever."

Sam smiles and tosses the bag on the coffee table and grabs the rest of the supplies she needs to make a joint from her room. She sits on the couch beside Freddie and proceeds to roll a joint. When she's done, Freddie follows her outside and they sit on the lawn chairs as Sam lights the joint for them. She smokes from it first and then hands it to Freddie who looks at it very nervously and apprehensively before taking it from her. He puts his mouth around it and inhales the harsh tasting smoke. The smoke burns the back of his throat and he starts to cough loud and hard. Unphased by his coughing, Sam hands him a water bottle that he chugs for several seconds before finally taking a deep breath of clean air back into his lungs. But his throat still burns as the air hits it and he coughs again. Even though Freddie hates the burning on his throat, Sam convinces him that he has to inhale the smoke a few more times or else nothing will happen and he will still be in pain.

"Guess I'll have to buy you edibles." Sam jokes to herself as Freddie gulps down water after his 3rd drag of the joint. She knew that Freddie was too busy with his throat to listen to her and probably didn't even know what an edible was.

They go back inside and sit on the couch.

"So now what?" Freddie asks, "I don't feel any different."

Sam laughs at him a little, "Give it a minute, Benson."

\- 10 Minutes Later-

"Saaam my throat still hurts" Freddie whines.

"You want some milk?" Sam suggests, thinking it will help more than water.

"Yes," Freddie replies.

Sam gets up and goes to the kitchen to get Freddie some milk. She returns with the bottom of a sandwich container filled with milk and hands it to him.

"What is this?! I'm not a cat!" Freddie exclaims as he takes the container.

"I couldn't find any glasses, quit whining," Sam says as she heads back to the kitchen to find them snacks.

Freddie shrugs and starts to sip the milk from the Tupperware container.

Sam returns with a bowl of Goldfish and Cheese Whiz as if she had made some sort of weird cereal out of it. She hands Freddie a spoon and digs in with her own spoon, moaning in delight at the strong taste of artificial cheese that her foggy mind loved. If Freddie weren't high then surely, he wouldn't have gone anywhere near Sam's crazy snack but he was craving food even though he didn't remember being hungry at all 10 minutes ago. And Sam's snack actually looked good to him right now.

He took a bite. Then another. And another.

"You know what would make this even better?" Freddie asks Sam.

"What?"

"String cheese"

"Oh my god, we have some! We give them to the kids we babysit sometimes!" Sam exclaims happily as she gets up from the couch and grabs a handful of string cheese to take back to the couch.

Freddie and Sam both open one and start to pull the rubbery cheese apart. Freddie was fascinated by the inside of his string cheese. Each peel revealed another layer of individual strands. There were strands within strands. The possibilities seemed endless. He popped a magical strand of cheese into his mouth and took another bite of Goldfish cereal while wondering why he had never noticed how amazing all of these foods were.

"Hey what do you call cheese that is sad?" Sam asks. Freddie looks over at her to see that she's reading the wrapper of the string cheese. Freddie had completely forgotten they had jokes on them.

"Blue cheese" She finishes. They both burst out laughing.

Freddie picks up his own package, "What do you call cheese that isn't yours?"

Sam looks at him to signal that she's waiting for the answer, "Nacho Cheese!"

They both burst into laughter again and laugh so hard that they're stomachs start to hurt. They each open one more package so that they can read the jokes.

Freddie starts, "When should you keep an eye on your cheese…. When it's up to no Gouda!"

They both laugh and when Sam regains her ability to speak she reads her package, "What cheese surrounds a castle?... Moatzeralla!"

"Hey, you want to watch a movie?" Freddie asks Sam.

"Sure let's see what there is on MixFlix."

"Ou! They have that new Ellice in Summerland Movie, …Through the Looking Glass or whatever it's called!" Freddie exclaims happily. Sam shrugs and turns it on for him before closing the curtains and turning off the lights to make the room dark in preparation for the movie.

Freddie's body feels very heavy. As if moving one limb would require every ounce of his strength. Before he knows it him and Sam are drifting asleep, cuddled up against each other.

When Freddie wakes up, he sees giant mushrooms rising and falling as a girl in a blue dress jumps onto one of them. Once she jumps, she becomes huge and the mushrooms now appear tiny, barely large enough to fit her, her arms folding over the edges. Underneath the mushrooms is a shiny fog that seems to glisten with every colour of the rainbow. Giant red frogs with black speckles are hopping viciously towards the blonde headed girl in the blue dress. She cries out as the mushroom starts to shoot up into the sky and one of the terrifying frogs is making its way closer and closer to her by hopping up the mushroom steam.

Freddie screams at the sight and starts shaking Sam so hard she falls off the couch and onto the ground with a thud, "OWE!" She exclaims.

"SAM SAM! THE POISONOUS FROG IS GOING TO GET YOU HOLD ONTO YOUR MUSHROOM!"

"HUH?!" Sam cries as she squirms away from nothing in particular on the floor, bringing her arms and legs in close to her body and making herself into a ball as she rocked on the ground nervously searching for frogs.

"SAM!" Freddie yells as he lifts himself onto his knees on the couch, watching the tv screen with laser focus, he feels around blindly for Sam's head, refusing to take his eyes off the tv until he found her.

His hands fumble their way into her hair and start to messily grope and tangle it, then he brings his hands to her face, feeling around to identify her facial features.

"Dude!" Sam snaps.

"Sam, what are you doing down there?! It's dangerous!" Freddie exclaims as he does a terrible job of trying to pull her back onto the couch by her shoulders.

"There's frogs!"

Sam sighs and gets up off the floor, turning the lights back on so that Freddie can remember that it's only a tv screen.

"Oh…." Freddie says quietly as he sits back down.

"Hey, guys we're home from school!" Catcalls happily as she opens the front door and helps Robbie inside. Cat is wearing a bright red sundress with black polka-dots.

Freddie jumps and screams, mistaking Cat for a frog and grabbing Sam by the shoulders for protection. He points his fingers accusingly, "There's one of the frogs!"

"Frog?!" Cat exclaims, clearly insulted as she retreats towards Robbie and he puts his hand around her waist to comfort her.

Sam smacks her face with the palm of her hand.

* * *

**Fun Fact: this chapter is _very strongly_ based on my first experience smoking weed. **


	7. V-Card

**Hey guys! I have posted 2 chapters at once (Green Out, V-Card) so be sure to check them both out!**

* * *

**\- V-Card -**

"Saaaam! Ready to go?" Cat calls cheerfully from in the living room. Sam comes out of the bedroom while putting on a blue leather jacket.

"Yup" She agrees as she takes her motorcycle helmet from the closet.

"Where are you guys going?" Freddie asks them.

"You didn't tell him?" Cat questions Sam.

Sam just shrugs at Cat before addressing Freddie, "Jade, Cat and I are going to the hairdressers to get our hair dyed."

"You dye your hair?" Freddie asks in disbelief.

"I do now, decided to make it blonder. Anyways, you and Robbie are babysitting while we're gone"

"Huh?" Freddie gawks at Sam.

Sam replies snidely, "What? You two might as well make yourselves useful. You're severely injured not dead."

Freddie shrugs, "Alright, go have fun."

Sam playfully punches Freddie in the arm to which he smiles lightly at her before the two girls leave on Sam's motorcycle.

"We're going to have so much fun Fredward!" Robbie squeals excitedly.

Freddie groans, already wishing his time alone with Robbie was over with.

* * *

The three girls sat in their black plastic capes, the roots of their hair filled with thick, heavy dye that was producing a strong chemical odor. They read from magazines as they waited for their dye to stain their locks.

"Hey look Sam! You're in this magazine for an article about iCarly." Cat points out happily.

Sam scoffs, "Man, they have got to get newer magazines in this place."

Jade replies, "I hate these stupid girls magazines, I mean just listen to the titles of these articles, 7 Tricks for Growing Your Hair Super Effing Long, 56 Hot Sex Moves, The Most Epic First Kisses?!"

"Who was your first kiss Jade?" Cat asks curiously.

"It was Beck obviously. What about you?"

"Robbie" Cat answers with a smile.

Jade looks a little surprised but nods and smiles slightly at her friend, "What about you Sam?" Jade asks.

"It was Freddie" Sam answers as she flips through a magazine searching for a good article to keep her occupied for 7 and a half minutes longer.

"Really? I thought you guys dated not that long ago?" Jade asks.

"Yea- we kissed way before we ever dated" Sam explains.

"Wait really? But I used to watch iCarly, I thought you hated him before you guys dated?" Cat asks.

"Well yeah, kinda but we just both wanted to get our first kisses over with. We swore we'd never tell anyone about it too but I assume that doesn't matter very much anymore considering the whole world knows we're exes."

Jade raises her eyebrows in surprise, "Interesting." She comments before the three girls all return to their magazines.

"Ugh!" Jade complains again and starts reading the annoying magazine titles, "8 Pumpkin Spice Latte Recipes, 10 Most Sexy yet Classy Halloween Costumes, 9 Signs You Should Get Back With Your Ex,-"

"Ou! Give it!" Cat demands excitedly as she cuts Jade off from her reading and snatches up the magazine, flipping to a specific page. Jade raises her eyebrow at the redheaded girl and grabs another magazine from the basket while Cat starts reading with full concentration.

"Hey Sam! Did your mom ever meet Freddie?" Cat asks.

"Sure" Sam answers dully, only half paying attention to anything that her two friends had been discussing since she had found a rather interesting article about MMA fighter Shelby Marx.

"And did she like Freddie?" Cat inquires.

"I dunno, she never made him look at her in a bikini so I guess so."

"I see… and would you say you think about Freddie often?" Cat continues.

"Considering he lives with us right now, yea." Sam's eyes don't wander away from her own magazine article while Cat interrogates her.

"Ugh!" Jade exclaims, "Listen to these titles! 'How to Give a Hickey, Romantic First Dates, 4 Signs Your Ex Wants You Back-"

"Ouu! I need that!" Cat yells excitedly again as she grabs the glossy book from Jade, throwing the other one carelessly and absentmindedly on the floor.

Jade glares at her, clearly irritated, but Cat is too absorbed in the new magazine to notice. Deciding to let it go, Jade huffs out a sigh of frustration before picking up a new magazine once again.

"Sam, does Freddie like to talk about the memories you two share?" Cat prods.

"Sure" Sam agrees, still mostly ignoring Cat.

"Does he complain about other guys that are interested in you?" Cat reads.

"Probably" Sam answers.

"Does he still like all of your Instagram photos?" Cat asks.

"What?!" Sam insists, finally glancing up from her magazine to look at her friend.

"Does he try to cheer you up when you're sad?" Cat goes on to ask, ignoring Sam's little outburst.

"What the hell is up with all the questions about Freddie?" Sam demands.

Jade looks up from her magazine and smirks in mild amusement as she watches the two girls bicker.

"I'm using these articles to see if you and Freddie belong together," Cat explains giddily.

"Cat!" Sam scolds, "They're just stupid articles they're all filled with the same annoyingly obvious crap."

"Well if they're so annoyingly obvious then why is it that all the points in these articles clearly lead to the fact that you and Freddie should get back together and yet you two aren't back together yet!" Cat counters.

"Because relationships are way more complicated than these frilly little magazines make them out to be," Sam tells her as she plucks the magazine from Cat's hand and waves it around for emphasis.

Cat tips her head down and begins to pout. Sam sighs, "Cat I appreciate the effort and all but Freddie lives in Seattle."

"But aren't you in love with him?" Jade insists bluntly and with a look of slight confusion.

"What?!" Sam snaps in disbelief, "Who told you that?"

Jade shrugs, "Oh come on its so obvious that you are. And if you really feel that strongly about him and according to Cat's little magazine article experiment, so does he, then why shouldn't you guys give it a second chance?"

Sam was saved from the question by having the hairdresser tell her that it was time to have her dye rinsed out.

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, … ready or not here I come!" Freddie counts as he stands in the living room with his hands over his eyes.

"You forgot the 1!" Sara called from her hiding place. Sara was one of the kids Freddie and Robbie were babysitting for Sam and Cat while they were out. Sara was about 4 years old with blonde curls.

Freddie just pretended not to hear Sara because technically she was right, but he didn't like including the 1. Freddie pretended to search for the small girl, looking under spaces that he knew she couldn't fit under, such as the couch and the blankets on the air mattresses. She was clearly hiding under the dining table and she giggled as Freddie wandered around looking for her. He checked the closet and saw Robbie hiding there but simply slammed the door shut again before Robbie could say or do anything. Freddie announces, "Hmm, I wonder where Sara could be?"

Sara laughed even harder and jumped out from under the table where she was hiding. "I'm right here silly!" She declares.

Freddie pretends to gasp. "Oh my gosh! Yes, I see you! Good job hiding, now let's try to find your brother and Robbie."

"Okay!" Sara exclaims happily as she runs through the house, into the bedroom to search.

"Freddie!" Sara cries. Freddie follows Sara into the bathroom and sees that she's holding up square foil wrappers. "I found candy! Can I have one?"

Freddie's eyes widen at the sight of what Sara is actually holding up. Who's are those? He wonders. He can't help feeling a little angry and jealous knowing that they were more likely Sam's than they were Cat's. He tried to push that thought out of his head. Maybe they were just precautionary. After all, Freddie had already asked Sam if she had been seeing anyone from L.A.

Feeling a little embarrassed, he grabs the condoms and puts them back, "Those candies aren't safe for children but here I'll get you candy." Freddie knew that Sam and Cat kept some candy for the kids above the fridge and he didn't want Sara asking any more questions about 'adult candy' so he figured it would be the best way to distract her.

"Wait no fair I want candy!" Chase exclaims as he pushes away the shower curtain to reveal himself, standing in the bathtub. Sara jumps and screams and Freddie jumps. After giving Chase and Sara their candy, Freddie realized that Robbie must have still been hiding.

"Robbie!" Freddie calls, "Game is over, you won."

Robbie comes out from the closet and meets Freddie and the kids at the kitchen island. "Ou candy!" He cheers as he takes a chocolate bar from the jar.

Freddie takes one too and pops it in his mouth, "So I was thinking that we could do something nice for Sam and Cat for when they get back, y'enno since they've been taking care of us after us getting hurt and everything."

"I think that's a great idea Fredward!"

Freddie nods, "Great, so any ideas what we could do?"

Robbie thinks about it for a moment before lighting up with delight, "Oh! I have a great idea! We're just going to need 3 watermelons, a forklift, 2 gallons of honey mustard, and a very small man, no more than 4 feet."

Freddie raised his eyebrow at Robbie, "No."

Robbie looks sad for a moment but then his face lights up again, "We could buy them a skylight, install it for them, and then we could drop a rope through the skylight so that-"

"No!" Freddie whines.

"Okay… what if we get a goat-"

Freddie cuts him off again, "Sam hates goats after Carly-…" Freddie stops himself upon remembering that the children were still there so he leans in and whispers to Robbie what the goat did as Robbie's mouth gapes open in shock.

"Maybe we should just make them dinner," Freddie suggests.

* * *

"Ugh! I wish Cat would hurry up in that stupid Norwegian lamps shop it looks like it's about to rain" Sam complains to Jade.

Jade shrugs, "Well text her and tell her to hurry up."

Sam did just that and Cat responded a few minutes later asking Sam to wait for five more minutes.

Sam typed, _'If I get wet tonight, I'm blaming you' _and sent it to Cat.

* * *

When Sam and Cat come inside the apartment, they are both surprised to see Robbie and Freddie standing in the kitchen wearing formal attire. Freddie was wearing black skinny jeans with a white button-up shirt and a black tie, while Robbie was wearing a light teal dress shirt with a subtle stripe and khaki coloured pants and a matching tie. The main lights in the apartment were off. The only sources of light came from the lamps on either side of the couch and various candles that Freddie and Robbie had scattered throughout the apartment. The rich and sweet aroma of Italian food filled the room and gentle classical music played in the background. They had even moved the air mattresses and folded their blankets to keep them shoved against the wall, out of the way. The island table had a white tablecloth draped over it and a candle-lit place setting for two as did the main dining table. Freddie pulled out the chair to the dining table and Robbie pulled out the barstool at the island.

"Please sit ladies," Freddie says with a smile. The girls comply and take their seats. Both boys helped the girls with putting their jackets aside. Sam recognized the pink bouquet of flowers sitting on the table as being the ones that she had 'gotten' for Freddie at the hospital she wondered if they had been on the table all along and she had never noticed.

"Wow Freddie, this is very sweet." Sam didn't exactly know how to react or what to say. It was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. But she wasn't sure how to thank Freddie for such an extravagant gesture which she felt she didn't at all need or deserve.

"I know its kind of a lot but don't worry about it, I just thought we'd cook you guys a simple dinner but then Sara and Chase and Robbie were having a ton of fun with it all and it turned into all of this." Freddie rants, as if he had read Sam's mind.

Sam smiles and nods as they sit together, eating their plates of lasagna, Caesar salad, and garlic bread already placed at the table.

"Mmm! This is almost as good as Pini's!" Sam exclaims as she takes a bite of her lasagna. Freddie hadn't meant to observe it, but Sam's table manners had definitely improved since the last time they ate lasagna together. "Wow, Freddie I had no idea you could cook!"

"Thanks and me either really. This was sort of my first real attempt. Your hair looks nice, how was the hair salon?"

"Thanks, but can we skip the awkward small talk?" Sam asks.

Freddie smiles at her as he finishes chewing, "Sure. So, Sara found condoms in your bathroom."

"Those are Cat's" Sam replies.

Freddie's eyes widen in shock, "You're telling me _Robbie_ has lost his virginity before me?"

Sam laughs, "I didn't realize you were interested" she mocks lightly.

Freddie blushes, but luckily the dim lighting helps hide that from Sam. "I wasn't planning on becoming a monk, I just haven't… 'met the right person'." Freddie was sure to use air quotes and an uncharacteristically annoying tone of voice while saying 'met the right person'. Maybe so that he didn't give Sam the impression that he hadn't already met the right person many years ago… if they had only dated longer…

Sam was reading into the 'met the right person' statement regardless, but she didn't want to appear blatantly jealous of Freddie's future v-card thief. "What would the right person look like?" It was unclear to Freddie (or even to Sam) whether her voice was laced with seduction or morbid curiosity.

Freddie decided on a safe answer, "Just someone I'm in love with and have been dating for a while." Then he dared to shoot the question back at her, "What about you?"

Sam gives Freddie a flirty smirk, "What if I'm not a virgin?"

Freddie shrugs, "Well then I guess for the sake of conversation progression I'd ask who the lucky guy… or gal… was."

Sam smiles and laughs lightly, "First of all, sorry for crushing your little fantasy but I'm not into girls. Second of all, I was just messing with you. I'm waiting for the same thing as you." Sam was no longer feeling self-conscience about his 'meet the right person' comment.

"By the way, Cat doesn't have the condoms for her and Robbie. They handed them out in her health class. Something about practicing using them on a cucumber." Sam clarifies.

"Gross" Freddie comments before taking another bite.

"So, you have time before you become a virgin for longer than Robbie." Sam teases.

Freddie and Sam both take a moment to glance over at Cat and Robbie sitting at the bar stools. They appeared to be making out rather than eating. Both Freddie and Sam were a little surprised by it since they weren't exactly a couple that made out… or even technically a real couple for that matter.

"Well… maybe not very much time." Sam adds.


	8. Climax

**Sorry for the wait guys! **

**Someone requested some angst in their review which I was, in fact, planning on adding. After this chapter, there are probably 2 more light chapters and then it will get a bit angsty but not much. **

**Sorry guys, but updates will probably be every 2 weeks from now on (although the chapter after this one may or may not come quickly since it's mostly ready I think) rather than the 1 week I had been originally doing as I have a lot less free time due to my job and less pre-planned from here on out. Not sure how long this story is going to end up being because I had originally planned on about 12 chapters but I have expanded on my original plot so maybe about 15 chapters. **

**Also, if you guys are into iCarly (which obviously you all are) then you should check out Henry Danger (also by Dan Schneider) I've started watching it on Prime Video and have been loving it. Probably will make a bit of FanFiction for that fandom too. **

**Okay, enough of the mini-rant. Luv you! Hope you enjoy, Bye xx **

* * *

**\- Climax -**

Cat had just announced that she wanted everyone to come to Bots for dinner tonight. Everyone meaning Robbie, Freddie, Sam, herself and the two children they were babysitting tonight. She then demanded that Sam and Freddie go get ready to leave while shoving them into the bedroom and closing the door. Freddie had complained that he didn't even have his suitcase to get ready if he wanted to and Cat had responded to this complaint by carelessly throwing his suitcase into the room and slamming the door shut while telling them that they couldn't come out for the next 30 minutes. Sam and Freddie had tried to argue with Cat at first but decided to give up and play along with whatever it was she was up to.

Sam and Freddie were already decent enough to go out to the restaurant so they just sat and talked while waiting for Cat to let them leave. They theorized that it was probably a strange attempt at getting the two of them together, just like Carly had done to Sam and Brad when she thought Sam was in love with him. The two of them laughed at how similar of a plan it was to Carly's and Freddie told Sam about the way that Carly had described the plan to him as being like the horses on the nature channel. Sam found this very amusing. By the time they were done joking about this Cat had announced that the two of them could come out now.

They did and Cat proudly motioned to the sliding glass windows that led to the patio. On the patio, Cat had nicely laid out some blankets and pillows. She or Robbie had set up a campfire and an assortment of snacks including marshmallows, s'more fixings, chips, and hot dogs. The sun was just starting to set and the little set up was facing the ideal view to watch the sky change colours. Cat had also set up a Bluetooth speaker outside which was already playing music. She told the two of them to enjoy their date and that her, Robbie and the kids would not be returning home for several hours. Both Sam and Freddie tried to protest a little since it wasn't really their thing to have such a romantic date set up for them but their protests didn't accomplish much and before either of them could come up with much of an excuse, Robbie, Cat and the kids were already gone and they were sitting on the blankets laid out in front of the fire roasting marshmallows.

"Hey uh, been meaning to ask you, what was up with this text that you sent me yesterday?" Freddie asks Sam as they sit in front of the campfire.

"What text?" Sam asks before putting a gooey marshmallow into her mouth.

Freddie pulls the conversation up on his phone so that he can read it to her, "You said, 'If I get wet tonight, I'm blaming you'."

"What?!" Sam exclaims as she snatches the phone out of his hand to see for herself, her face becoming warm. "I didn't send that!" She insists, "When was this?!"

Freddie shrugs as Sam examines the conversation, realizing that she did indeed send that. "It was while you were out with Cat and Jade."

Sam sighs in realization, "Oh! I meant to send that to Cat because she was taking forever inside of this Norwegian lamp store and it looked like it was going to rain."

Freddie smirks. "Sure, Sam Norwegian lamps…" he teases.

"It's true!" She snaps defensively not exactly realizing that he was only joking with her, "Why would I send you that on purpose, that's so weird!"

Freddie shrugs playing along with his small prank, "I don't know because you wanted to flirt with me, I guess?"

"I don't flirt like that!" Sam's voice starts to raise an octave as she becomes more stressed and embarrassed.

"I mean there was that one time when we were dating when…" Freddie begins but Sam cuts him off.

"What?!" She demands, a flustered expression painting its way across her face.

"You don't remember? We were making out and you told me I had to stop because-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa okay!" She interjects uncomfortably. She knew where he was going with that sentence and she did _not_ want to hear him say the end of it. Her heart was beating fast. She had no memory of that actually happening while they were dating but she was feeling too nervous right now to consider her memories reliable so she wasn't going to try to dispute them. "Just talk about something else!" She snaps, not caring to prove him wrong anymore and just wanting the conversation to end.

He laughs, "Relax Sam, I was just messing with you, you've never said anything like that before."

Sam gives Freddie a threatening look. Oh, he was _so_ not getting away with that, she thought.

She swung her leg over Freddie's lap and straddled him, putting her hands on his shoulders, she pressed him down onto the blanket. "Huh… Sam… What are you…?" Freddie stammered nervously.

Sam shushes him and Freddie's back presses against the ground. She leans over top of him and presses her body close to his, bringing her lips to his neck, the same way he had already done to her in the kitchen. Her soft warm lips trailed firm kisses from the space just above his shirt collar, to the skin just below his ear. Freddie could feel her chest pressed against his muscles. She scraped her teeth against his earlobe and bit and sucked on it softly. He moaned and Sam could feel his other reaction to her pressing on the lower portion of her stomach despite his tight jeans' best efforts.

Even though Freddie really didn't want her to get off, he knew better than to give in. He placed his hands on her hips and attempted to press up on them, prompting her to sit up, off of him. She ignored his request and continued to suck on his neck. He knew he could force her off of him if he really wanted to but he didn't want to give her the impression that doing that would inevitably give.

"Sam" He tries to reason with her, still pushing up on her hips.

"What?" She breathes in a voice that sounds innocent. Sam doing the whole 'sexy activities with the innocent voice' thing was kind of amusing. She didn't seem the type. "Don't you like it when I kiss you?" she asks smoothly.

Her voice wasn't at all helping Freddie relax. "Of course, but you have to get up now." He tells her softly.

Freddie could feel her smiling against his skin. She ever so slightly rubbed her body against his in a rather sexual way which made Freddie bite back a moan. "If you like it, then why?" She asks in her innocent voice again.

_Oooh,_ Freddie thought. He understood her game now. He had teased her about being wet so she wanted to force him into admitting to being horny. Freddie usually felt uncomfortable saying that sort of stuff to Sam but he didn't find it as awkward when he knew she was trying to put him in the situation on purpose. Besides, it was no secret that she could have that effect on him, which was something Freddie had already gotten used to her being aware of.

"Because you're getting me horny" He admits. He still blushed at saying it but was able to keep his voice relaxed. He smiles a little, knowing that it had been what she wanted him to say.

She sits up but keeps her legs straddled around his. She's wearing a blank expression, slightly shocked that she was mostly unsuccessful at embarrassing him. Freddie gives her a warm smile, his hands still resting on her hips, "It's not so uncomfortable when I know its what you want me to say." He clarifies for her, "But don't worry, you still make me nervous."

This time Sam is the one blushing at the second half of his comment. She quickly gets off of his lap and returns to her place beside him. Freddie puts one of the pillows over top of his lap once she's off. Sam glances at him and laughs lightly at the motion.

"Anyway! Wanna play a less sexual game?" Freddie asks her.

"Sure," she says.

"We take turns asking each other questions but the first letter of each question has to start with the correct letter in the alphabet."

"Are you still happy in Seattle?" She asks him.

"Well I was definitely happier having you and Carly around town but I mean yeah, of course, there's still things and people there that make me happy." Freddie says while Sam nods in understanding, "Biggest accomplishment?"

"Probably iCarly, it's so crazy how popular the show became especially when everyone started to recognize us," Sam explains. Freddie agreed with her. "Could you be happy if you were poor?"

"Being poor would always be stressful which isn't any fun but otherwise, yeah people make me happy more than money does. Do you have any regrets in life?"

Sam doesn't say anything for several moments. She wasn't sure if she wanted to admit the first thought that popped into her mind but she decided he probably already knew so there was no harm in saying it, "Sometimes, I regret leaving you and I wonder how different everything might be by now if I hadn't" She answers quietly. Freddie looks at her affectionately and she gazes back at him, not wanting to stop looking into his warm chocolate brown eyes. She looks away anyways and tries to come up with a question that starts with the letter 'e'. "Eight fears?"

Freddie has to think about it for a while, "bees, doctors, sky diving, crazy Nora, being unsuccessful in life, dying alone, being unhappy yet too old to change anything in my life -like if I were married and had kids or something, and losing my loved ones."

"Not afraid of me anymore?" Sam asks light-heartedly.

"No, I haven't been afraid of you since we were kids Sam," Freddie tells her playfully.

"When did that stop?"

"Well… it's not your turn to ask the questions," he teases her, "but probably when we kissed the first time. I had hoped there was something more to our relationship than just hatred but I didn't know for sure until we kissed. When you agreed to kiss me, I think I took it as a sign that you saw me as a friend and once I knew that I wasn't really that afraid of you anymore, and as the years went on, I was less and less afraid."

She laughs a little, "Kind of ironic that a kiss marked the beginning of our friendship."

"It is" he agrees as he chuckles at it a little as well. "Favourite memory?"

"Spending the holidays with you and Carly and Spencer. You guys were always like a family to me." She admits.

Freddie wraps his arm around her back and squeezes her softly, "We all love you, Sam." Freddie says softly.

"I know," Sam says, "Greatest sacrifice?"

Freddie swallows nervously and removes his hand from Sam's back. He had never told her before, but his greatest sacrifice was made for her. "Do you remember how Missy won that semester at sea trip?" He asks her slowly.

"Yeah…" Sam says.

"And how you had told me how she was trying to replace you and that you wanted my help, but I didn't believe you?"

"Yes…" Sam says cautiously.

"Well… Missy didn't actually win the trip. I did. I sent her away for you." He tells her.

Sam's eyes widen with surprise. "But that was such a long time ago! I mean you barely even liked me back then."

"I liked you as a friend for a long time I just refused to admit it."

Sam smiles at him lightly, "I know, me too."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they both looked up at the sun at the peak of it's setting. The sky was dark and bright shades of gold, orange, red, and pink spilled across the horizon like paint at the edge of a canvas. The bottom of the fluffy clouds glowed the colour of fire. The night air felt cool against their faces as they said goodbye to the warm rays of daylight. For the first time in several minutes, Sam noticed the music playing in the background which Cat had left on. The song was called Dusk till Dawn. She let the lyrics fill the peaceful silence in her head.

_'But you'll never be alone_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_Baby, I'm right here_

_I'll hold you when things go wrong_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_Baby, I'm right here'_

Freddie finally asks his question, his voice as soft and calming as the song, "How would you spend your last hours on Earth?"

Sam smiles, but not just any smile, a genuine smile that lights up her eyes and every other beautiful feature on her face. Freddie couldn't imagine a more blissful sight. Even the sunset was no competition for her. "I'd do this" she breathes.

Sam leans in. Wrapping her arms around Freddie's neck, she pulls his warm body close to hers. His hands find their way to her waist, encasing it in his soothing grip. Sam's thick black lashes flutter shut and Freddie can feel her hot breath against his mouth. Their lips meet like magnets of passion being pushed together by opposite poles. For a moment nothing else matters. For a moment it is just them and the world around them slips away as their tongues slip inside of one another's mouths, lovingly exploring the warm soft territory they had both missed so much over the years.

"We're in trouble" Sam whispers against Freddie's swollen lips. He silences her with another long kiss and with it, her words fade into the night along with the descending sunlight.

_'Cause I wanna touch you, baby_

_I wanna feel you, too_

_I wanna see the sunrise and your sins_

_Just me and you_

_Light it up, on the run_

_Let's make love tonight'_


	9. Love Bite

**Sorry for the crazy wait guy. On the bright side, this is apparently the longest chapter yet (only by a couple hundred) not sure how that happened. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! The last chapter got a few more than usual. **

**So this chapter, to be honest, doesn't have a whole lot going on. Just a bit of set-up/ filler after the big kiss. BUT I am the type of reader who tends to get bored really fast by this type of chapter so when writing, I tried to make it as interesting as I could by adding tons of cute/funny Seddie moments. I'm happy with how it turned out so I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**As usual, _really_ pushing that T rating... but I'm sure you're all used to that by now.**

* * *

**\- Love Bite -**

"Do you need anything?" Sam asks Freddie before she heads over to the couch where he's already seated.

"Yea actually, can you get me a blanket please?" He asks her.

Sam takes the blanket from his air mattress and heads over to the couch. Freddie reaches for the blanket but instead of handing it to him, Sam tosses it out of his reach.

"I know something else that can warm you up," She tells him seductively as she sits close beside him on the couch, hugging him close to her and planting her lips firmly against his.

Freddie is slightly surprised but happily returns her affection, closing his eyes. She deepens the kiss by running her soft tongue along the entrance of his lips. Freddie parts his lips and allows her to explore the inside of his mouth while she inches her body closer to his. She throws her leg up and over his lap so that she's straddling his body. She puts her weight into his lap and sucks gently on his lower lip. Freddie holds Sam by the waist as she slowly rubs up and down on his hard groin. He groans at the movement, feeling unable to possibly focus on anything other than Sam right now. She continues to kiss him and rock her hips as he moans softly into her mouth. His hands trail up and down her body, starting at her thighs then making their way across her hips, her waist, and finally her ribs before trailing back down again, his fingers going under her loose cotton top to touch her smooth skin. She starts to grind her hips against his a little faster and Freddie reaches for the clasp on her bra.

"Freddie" Sam breathes between kisses.

"Freddie" she repeats again.

"Hmm?" Freddie mumbles against her lips.

"Freddie!" Sam says loudly.

Freddie opens his eyes to find Sam hovering over his bed with a confused expression. He was also aware of his painfully prominent arousal.

He jumps, "gah!"

He felt as if he would have had to clean up his bedsheets if Sam had waited another minute to wake him up.

"What the chiz were you dreaming about?" Sam asks. Freddie glances at her and realizes that from this angle he can easily see straight down her baggy t-shirt as she leans over the bed on the floor. He can see all her cleavage and her red bra. It doesn't at all help the situation he's currently trying to control just south of his waist.

"What? Who said anything about dreaming? I was… just remembering something that happened yesterday" He rants uncomfortably.

Sam shrugs, "You were... moaning."

Freddie gives a very obvious fake laugh, "that's dumb Sam."

He then gets up and is brushing past her to get to the washroom before she can even really register the fact that he's gotten up. Freddie was aware of how suspicious the whole thing probably seemed but he didn't have time to worry about that he had to take care of whatever was going on between his legs right now.

Freddie had taken a shower and was wiping the steam off of the mirror with a towel so that he could fix his damp and messy hair when he noticed it.

"SAM!" he hollered in annoyance.

Sam was in the living room watching TV when she heard him. Unconcerned with the clear frustration in his tone, she headed over to the closed bathroom door.

"What's up?" She asks him through the door.

Freddie whips the bathroom door open and pulls her inside by the arm before closing the door again, which was unnecessary because no one else was home, but that hadn't occurred to Freddie.

Freddie had nothing on except for a towel hanging from his hips. Sam didn't bother hiding the fact that she was staring at the sight of him and his lack of an outfit.

"What's the matter? Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep and now in the shower…?" She asks. Damn the boy was fit. It was hard for Sam to pay attention to anything else.

Freddie blushes at her comment, "I… uh…. What?!" he insists, far too flustered by her to form a coherent sentence.

Sam just gives him an innocent-looking shrug.

"I didn't-…" Freddie trails off when he realizes that he can't finish that sentence without it sounding entirely false considering Sam had never mentioned what he may or may not have been doing. It also would have been a lie. Not that he wanted her to be aware of that of course.

Sam smirks at him a little, "Didn't what?"

Freddie huffs out a breath of frustration as he stares up at the ceiling, "Nothing, I'm fine" he mutters awkwardly. "That is, aside from the fact that you gave me hickeys!" He insists as he turns his head to show her the trail of dark purple and red splotches all over one side of his neck.

Sam's eyes widen in surprise and she laughs lightly, "Oh my god, Benson you bruise so easily."

"I have to video chat with a client today about his website updates! What am I supposed to do about- THIS?!" he motions over dramatically at the marks on his neck.

"Chill out I'll get you some makeup to cover it"

Sam opens one of the bathroom drawers. It's filled with an array of foundations. She perches herself on the bathroom counter and sifts through the foundations until she finds a bunch that may be the right colour. She takes Freddie's hand and starts testing the shades on the back of his hand.

"Why do you guys have so much makeup?" He asks.

"Because Cat likes to do people's makeup for the plays and performances and stuff that they have at Hollywood Arts, their fancy high school for performing arts."

"That's cool. Why didn't you apply for Hollywood Arts?"

"I have a criminal record," Sam says with a laugh as she takes a makeup wipe in one hand, Freddie's hand in her other and then starts wiping off the foundation she had been testing out on his hand.

"Yea but you co-hosted a really popular web show I bet they'd be willing to overlook it."

Sam shrugs, "Yeah I guess I probably should have applied but there isn't much point now."

Freddie nods in agreement and Sam pours some foundation on the back of her hand so that she can dab a makeup sponge into it.

"Good thing your mom isn't around to see this" Sam says with a light chuckle.

Freddie huffs in amusement, "Yeah, I didn't let you anywhere near my neck while we were dating because I was afraid of that"

Sam smirks and mocks him sarcastically, "Oh really? I thought that was because a tiny part of you was scared, I'd try to kill you."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself Princess Puckett" Freddie patronizes as she starts to dab the makeup onto his neck with her sponge.

"Nah, actually the real reason why I think you didn't let me near your neck is because it made you too horny" Sam teases him flirtatiously.

"Maybe we should see how horny it makes you before you make that claim" Freddie shoots back to her.

Sam's eyes widen slightly at Freddie's feisty confidence, "Damn, when did you grow a backbone?"

Freddie puts his hands on Sam's thighs and leans in close to her and the counter she's still sitting on. He stands in the space between her legs. "I don't know about backbones but I could show you a different bone that's growing."

Sam only manages to wait a second before bursting out into laughter. Freddie laughs too but blushes slightly.

Sam places her hand under Freddie's chin and brings him in for a short kiss. Her soft lips leave his far sooner than he would have liked.

"You want to show me that thing huh?" Sam questions as her fingers slide the slightest bit beneath the towel on his hips, knowing it would give him a strong reaction down there and make him all kinds of nervous. Sure enough, Freddie's core starts to swell from the touch and he feels his heart start racing but he tries to ignore it.

"Alright c'mon you, I've gotta do a skype interview in 20 minutes." Freddie insists as he pulls away from her and offers her a hand off of the counter, his other arm in an unnatural looking position across his pelvis, trying to cover himself down there since his towel wasn't doing much anymore. Although he wasn't sure what the point in covering it up really was. Maybe just a habit.

Sam rolls her eyes and ignores the hand to get down, "20 minutes? You wouldn't last more than 3."

Freddie's mouth gapes open in shock and he blushes but he still can't help from laughing at the comment, "SAM!" He snaps.

Sam gives him a playful smirk, punches his shoulder lightly, and then hops off the counter and leaves the bathroom.

* * *

"Organic traffic is up by 3% and bounce rate has decreased by 4%. I've also improved your Search Engine Optimization with keywords and meta tags and now I'm working on your WordPress plugins which will hopefully improve conversions."

Sam was mostly zoning out the boring nerd meeting that Freddie had been giving to one of his clients for the past 20 minutes. In the meantime, she had been amusing herself by playing Pac-Rat on her phone. But Pac-Rat had also gotten boring for her and the meeting didn't sound like it was anywhere near over yet so she decided she would go for a quick motorcycle ride. She stood behind the coffee table where Freddie's laptop was sitting and starting making motions to Freddie to let him know she was leaving. Freddie always did suck at charades though so he just gave her a baffled expression as she stood behind his laptop making motions.

Freddie's face only became more and more confused and soon he was making a baffled expression at her while clearly not looking at his client anymore. The man he was skyping interjected, "Freddie? Is there a problem?"

"Sorry Mr. Longbottom one second," Freddie said. He directed his attention to Sam now, "What is it, Sam?"

Sam just rolled her eyes, "I'm going for a motorcycle ride, be back in 30."

"Wait, Sam is with you?" Mr. Longbottom interrupts.

Freddie glances at him in surprise, "Uh… Yeah"

"Could I speak to her?"

Freddie glances up at Sam, who clearly looks a little nervous, she hesitates but shakes her head to indicate that she doesn't want to.

Freddie ignores it however because he knows she's being irrational. "Sure," He tells Mr. Longbottom.

Sam winces and sighs but reluctantly comes over to the camera.

She waves uncomfortably, "Hi Mr. Longbottom"

The middle-aged man smiles at her, "Hi Sam, my daughter was always a big fan of iCarly. I was wondering if you would be interested in promoting the product that I've been having Freddie here make me a website for. A celebrity endorsement is bound to do wonders. I would pay you of course."

"How much money are we talking here?" Sam asks.

Freddie rolls his eyes.

"$5,000" The man offers.

Sam smiles and shrugs, "Done. What do you need me to do?"

"Just show the product in use and then say how much you love it."

"Cool, so what's the product?"

"Wakin' Bacon. Its an alarm clock that cooks bacon for you"

"WHAT?!" Sam exclaims in excitement.

* * *

"I can't believe you've had a bacon alarm clock here with you this whole time and you never even told me about it" Sam protests.

Freddie sneers, "I can't believe you accepted the guy's lowest offer."

"What?" Sam insists.

"I bet he would have been willing to pay you way more than $5,000, your perfect for this product."

"Damn it! Why didn't you say anything?"

Freddie becomes defensive, "What was I suppose to say with him right there?"

Sam shrugs, "Whatever, so why did you bring all this stuff with you?" She was referring to Freddie's filming equipment.

"For this reason, so I can do my work. Now, where do you want to shoot this thing?"

Sam laughs a little at his question, "Wasn't that always your job nub?"

"No, You and Carly used to tell me where to film"

"No way, we would try to tell you but then you'd always whine about the lighting or the acoustics being off so we'd have to go somewhere else."

"Alright whatever, let's just do it in your bedroom." Freddie didn't realize the double meaning until he had said it.

Sam gives him a surprised expression followed by a flirty one to which Freddie just smirks slightly and rolls his eyes, his cheeks now feeling warm.

They go into Sam and Cat's room and Freddie starts setting up the bacon alarm clock beside Sam's bed so that he can get the perfect shot of it. Sam goes to her closet and starts sifting through her clothes.

"Hey Freddie, what should I wear?"

"I dunno, pajamas" Freddie sounds confused that she was even asking.

"Thanks for the input dork," Sam says sarcastically.

Freddie laughs a little, "Why are you asking for fashion advice from me?"

"Because Carly always used to pick out my clothes for shows and stuff." Sam defends.

"Oh right, sorry Sam. You could call her. She's probably done class by now"

"You know her schedule?" Sam tried to hide the accusing tone in her voice but Freddie was able to pick up on it anyways.

He smiles at her flirtatiously, "You jealous?" he teases.

Sam doesn't say anything, instead, she turns around and throws one of her sneakers right near Freddie's head, purposely missing it by just an inch or two.

"Jesus Sam! What's gotten into you?"

"You!" Sam shoots back.

"Oh, I'm inside of you?" Freddie jokes to her.

Sam glares at him, "No. And you won't ever be if you don't shut up."

"Alright Sam, seriously what's the matter?" He asks her as he walks over to the other side of the room, where she's standing beside her closet.

"Nothing" She tries to dismiss.

Freddie rolls his eyes at her poor cover-up, "Oh come on, talk to me."

"There's no point because I know you're just going to tell me what I want to hear" Sam snaps.

"You think that because I know Carly's schedule that I have more feelings for her than you?" Freddie offers.

Sam doesn't say anything, she just crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks away from him.

"Sam I remember everything there is to remember about you, I know your favourite colour is brown because it's the colour of gravy, I know you always wear two different coloured socks because you think its lucky, I know your favourite movie is Boogy Bear 2 The Return of Boogy Bear, I know your phone number off by heart, 225-746-7879, I know that you take your coffee with 3 sugars and one cream, I know you can sing really well but you never do it, and I know the important stuff, your fears, your passions, the things that make you tick. I know Carly's schedule because she's my friend and its convenient to know when the right time to talk to her is. But I know everything about you because I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for years. I get that you're afraid that I like Carly and I know that's my fault but please just trust me that you're the one I still think about every day and I would never do anything to hurt-"

Sam shuts him up by pressing her lips harshly against his and Freddie freezes for a second before relaxing into it.

"You talk too much sometimes." She says with a small smile, "Call Carly, it's been a while since we've talked to her."

* * *

**Fun Fact: Freddie's 'nerd talk' to his client comes from my own profession, I do digital marketing. **

**Also is anyone confused about the extent of Sam and Freddie's physical relations yet? *wink***


End file.
